Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World!
by Sailor Scully
Summary: Hey all! I submitted this somewhere else, but I should have put it here... oh well. Cool fic. Pleae R&R.
1. Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World

Never Mess with Dimensional Portals  
  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Authors notes: I've watched all of these anime shows many times, except for Gundam Wing. The only epsiode I saw of GW was the first half of the movie today, Endless Waltz. The only Gundam guys I think are cool are Quatre and Duo, but my Rini-ish little sister likes Trowa, and she made me put him in. So they're the only ones in this story, but if they act a little OOC, don't kill me.  
  
Flames are welcome....I like making fun of them.   
  
disclaimer: I own NOTHING except a few of the witch/wizard students (Saiyna and Chibi-Koneko and a few others). Don't sue me please.  
  
@~}~~~~  
  
It was a nice, happy day at the Masaki temple. Ryoko was watching TV, and Washu was down in the basement cooking up another weird experiment. Everyone else was at some stupid festival in Tokyo. Washu and Ryoko had no interest in it, so they stayed home. Ryoko was flipping channels, and she stopped at FOX to watch the X-Files. Suddenly there was an explosion from the basement. "Washu!?!? What ARE you doing!!" Ryoko yelled in annoyance. Suddenly a bright red flash came through the door and swept over Ryoko. When it cleared, she was gone.  
  
********  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo were facing off against Cell in a big tournament. Cell had reached his complete form, and it took all three of them to even land a punch on him. Trunks and Goku were in ascended Saiyan form. Trunks shot away to attack from a distance, but when he fired for some odd reason his attack back fired, and a big red ki blast came straight at him. He yelled in confusion, and when the light cleared only Piccolo was left, with a very evil expression on his face...  
  
********  
"ha ha Duo! Can't get me now!" Quatre yelled in exhilaration. The Gundam-guys had a few days off, so they were fooling around with their Gundams. Quatre swung Sandrock around to face Duo who was driving a car. His car had a giant tow cable-gun attatched to the hood. Duo smirked. "I'll get you Quatre! just watch!" Quatre pulled Sandrock away and began running again, but Duo had already fired the cable. It stuck to Sandrock's leg and Duo began climbing up it. Quatre looked down at Duo...and noticed that Trowa was in the back seat of Duo's car, firing a stun-gun at Duo! But instead of a stun blast, a red beam shot out of it, causing Duo and Sandrock, with Quatre still in it, to disappear. "oh no...what have I done?" Trowa whispered in shock.  
  
********  
"Haruka-san, I love your car!" said Makoto. Haruka, Makoto, Rei and Michiru were going to the park to meet up with the other senshi. "Thanks. I bought it last week with the money from my last motocross race." They drove through a light and up a hill....only to see two cars that had crashed right in front of them. "AHHH!!!" They all screamed as Haruka tried to swerve to avoid the cars. Right before the collision the car was engulfed in a red light, and all of its passengers disappeared, leaving the empty car to crash into the others.  
  
********  
(That was the last one, I swear!)  
It was a calm April evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing out on the field. None of them were being really serious about the practice, because their team was by far the best this year. They were leading the House Cup by 500 points. Freg and George Weasley, who were in their final year, were flirting with the team captain, Angelina Johnson, who was also in her seventh year. Harry Potter, the team's seeker, and Ron Weasley, the Keeper, who were in their fifth year, were showing off their "skills" on Harry's Firebolt to Hermione Granger, who wasn't really paying attention. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were the only ones actually doing anything similar to practice. They were throwing a Muggle basket ball back and forth to each other through the goal posts.   
A bright burst of light in the middle of the Quidditch field caused all the players to look up. A giant robot with a blond-haired teenage boy hanging on had appeared out of nowhere! The team members scurried out of the way on their broomsticks. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and swung her onto the back of his broomstick. They watched from above as the cockpit opened and another boy with brown hair in a long braid climbed out. He ran over to the other guy, who had blacked out, and began slapping his face. "QUATRE!! WAKE UP!!" The kid opened his eyes groggily and asked, "Duo? Why was I on the outside and you were inside?? and where the hekk are we??"  
"I dunno. Maybe we're in another dimension and the warp switched us? I don't know."  
In her amazement, Katie dropped the basketball right onto Duo's head.   
"OWWWW!!" he looked up and saw the eight kids on broomsticks. "Maybe I was right. Maybe we are in another dimension."  
Quatre stood up and called up to the Gryffindors, "Hey! could you come down here? what happened?" Alicia, Katie and Angelina giggled and flew down to talk to them, but when they got to the ground, another flash of red light and another group of people landed on top of them and prevented them from getting to Duo and Quatre.  
It was Goku, Trunks...and CELL! But something was very wrong. Goku was in the body of a child, while Trunks looked to be about twenty five! "What's going on here? Why are you guys messed up...and WHY am I in THIS body?" asked a very confused voice. Goku turned and gasped in amazement. Piccolo was in Cell's body!! "What happened to us?"   
They finally noticed that they were on top of the three girls, and quickly got off, mumbling embarrassed apologies.  
Quatre and Duo walked over to the three Z-team members, and Duo said "So, I'm guessing you're not from around here either?"  
By now the whole team was on the ground. They were all standing there trying to figure out what happened, when another flash of light dropped four very odd-looking girls on top of Fred and George Weasley. They groaned, and everyone else snickered. Ron and Harry stared transfixed at the four girls as they stood up and began freaking out at what had happened to them. One girl's long black hair was on fire, but she couldn't feel it burning. Another girl with turqoise colored hair looked like she had swallowed five sickles worth of Gillyweed; fins had began to grow from the backs of her wrists and her fingers and toes were long and webbed. A taller girl with long brown hair in a ponytail had green lightning bolts in her hair and her eyes looked like a cat's, glowing and green. And the tallest girl with short blond hair had sprouted long silver wings. The brown-haired girl stepped forward to Quatre and Duo, and introduced her group. "My name is Makoto Kino, and the girl with flaming hair is Rei Hino, the girl with fins is Michiru Kai'ou, and the one with wings is Haruka Ten'ou. Why are we like this? What happened to us?" Quatre shook his head sadly. "We don't know. It happened to us too. We were just having fun and a red light pulled us here."   
A confused voice came from behind them. "Did you say a red light pulled you here? oh no. That means my experiment went out of control." A short girl with pale, long spiky blue hair and a taller woman with long spiky red hair walked up to the group. "We just got here.   
"As you can see, Ryoko and I messed up our bodies too..." The older woman pulled out a Hammerspace mallet and slammed the girl on the head, then proceeded to scream at her about how she always messed up everything, and how she was going to miss the new episode of the X-Files. After she had screamed herself dizzy, she sat down and let the girl continue.  
"My name is Washu, but I make everyone call me Washu-chan, or Little Washu. I was doing an experiment with a portal I'd found, and I guess I made it implode. So it pulled all of you guys here from your dimensions. Last time it did this it took me a month to set everything right....but now that I know how it works, it should take me half that time."   
Everyone sweatdropped and then sighed in exasperation. Two whole weeks... . Harry suggested that he take the eleven new arrivals to Professor Dumbledore. Everyone agreed with him, and the rest of the Gryffindors went back to the tower.  
Harry turned to the group of eleven and said, "I'm going to take you guys to the Headmaster. Maybe you guys could stay in Gryffindor Tower for two weeks. And I'm guessing you'll need a lab to fix this portal thingy." The girl with pretty blue hair, what was her name? Michiru? didn't look too well. she whispered in a dry, cracking voice, "I need water...I'm loosing my voice." Haruka hugged Michiru and asked Harry if the headmaster's office was far. "No, it isn't. It's right up those stairs" he indicated the main stairs "And down a corridor. Do you want me to carry her? I could take her on my broomstick." Haruka smiled and said, "No thanks. I think I can handle it." She spread her wings and flapped them experimentally, then rose into the air. She flew up the stairs, followed closely by the other flying members of the group; Harry, Ryoko, Goku, Piccolo/Cell, and Trunks. The others ran as fast as they could. When they got to a statue, Harry muttered a password, "Cockroach Cluster" and the statue swung open to reveal a passage way. The twelve ran down the hallway and entered Professor Dumbledore's office.  
Good evening, Harry. I see you've brought your friends from four new dimensions." He gave Michiru a cup of water to drink. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better." They all looked at him, and he smiled. "I was watching your practice and saw verything. I don't need an Invisibility cloak to become invisible, remember Harry?" Harry nodded dumbly. "I think your idea of our new arrivals staying with the Gryffindors is a wonderful idea. As a matter of fact, we have two empty dormitories, one for the girls and one for the boys. Now about robes....hmm, I think these will fit you." A set of black robes appeared in front of everyone, and they all put them on. "I'll announce tomorrow that visitors have arrived unexpectedly and will be staying for two weeks. No need to get everyone all riled up over this. Washu, you can do all of your work right in your room. There is plenty of space. Feel free to take anything you need from anywhere in the castle. And Quatre? Leave Sandrock where it is. I'll make it invisible, so only you and Duo can see it. Now Harry, would you please guide our friends back to the Tower?"   
Once they made it to the tower, it was one in the morning, so they all hit the sack and decided to work everything out in the morning. 


	2. Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World p...

Washu put us in the Harry Potter World: Part Two  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Saiyna and Koneko-chan. So DON'T sue me!   
  
PART TWO:  
@~~{~ THE NEXT DAY @~~{~  
  
Michiru woke up to the sound of birds chirping and to the feeling of a feather tickling her nose. It was Haruka's wingtip. She and Haruka had slept in the same bed, because no one else wanted to sleep together. There were six girls and five beds. Michiru smiled and looked at her hands. The scales shimmered in the sunlight, and the fins were smooth, pale blue and shaped similar to a Zora's fin. They were actually kind of pretty. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She looked around and saw that the only one awake was Washu. She disentangled herself from Haruka's wings and walked over to see what Washu was doing. It looked very interesting. She was beginning her experiments to get them home.  
Meanwhile, in the boys dorm, Trunks lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face. Last night had been a load of fun. He was older, better looking, he'd seen a REALLY cute girl he was going to flirt with today, and the guys had had an awesome pillow fight the night before. Goku had fallen asleep first, being the youngest, so they had played a prank on him. They put shaving cream in his hand and tickled his nose with a feather. Everytime he itched his nose he smacked himself with white stuff. It was really funny.   
An hour later, they were all awake. They began to put on their new robes and got ready to go down to the common room, all except for Piccolo, who stayed behind for fear of scaring everyone silly with Cell's body, and Washu, who was working on the portal. Luckily for Haruka and Michiru, their robes covered their weird growths, and Rei's hair had gone out. Now it glowed like a coal, black and red. Makoto hadn't changed, but she didn't look that odd, except for her eyes. And Goku was still eleven, and Trunks was twenty-five. Weird.   
Duo and Quatre were down in the common room first. They arrived only to find two girls playing an odd form of chess. The chess pieces were talking! Quatre was amazed. He walked over and introduced himself, and asked how the chess set worked. "My name's Saiyna. This chess set has been set with a spell that brings the peices to life. They can help you, they try to give you tips on how to win." but Quatre was confused. Saiyna was ignoring most of the comments her pieces were making. Saiyna explained that most of the time, the pieces were wrong. "ha! Checkmate!' she crowed. The other girl laughed and said, "Why do you ALWAYS win? It's like you rigged my set or something?" 0The other girl laughed again, and introduced herself as Koneko-chan. "But everyone just calls me Ko-chan, or Neko. I didn't have a name, so I made one for myself. It means-"  
-"little kitten. Cute." Duo smiled. The girl stood up and Quatre gasped. She was beautiful. She had shoulder-length, jet-black hair, and glittery green eyes. Her eyes, oddly, did make her look catlike. "How old are you, Ko-chan?"  
"I'm fourteen. I'm in my fourth year here at Hogwarts." Saiyna stood up too, and Duo stared. She was incredibly tall and very athletic-looking. She had ice-white hair, down to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen. 'Wow, he thought. And that was all he could manage TO think. "I'm in my fifth year here." Duo couldn't speak. Luckily, Haruka and Michiru chose this moment to come downstairs. By this time, most of the Gryffindors were in the large common room. Many of the boys were staring goggle-eyed at Michiru. The rest of the guests came downstairs, and they all proceeded to the dining hall.   
Most of the guests sat together at the Gryffindors table, near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron had been getting better acquainted with some of the guys. Duo and Quatre were pretty friendly, they thought. Rei gasped in surprise as about a hundred owls flew in, all carrying letters or packages. One of the letters was dropped in Ron's lap. It was from his brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romaina. "Yeah, he finally has the brains to write to me. It took him long enough." A little ways away, Ryoko was trying to figure out how the golden plates and goblets worked. She pulled her little lightsaber-looking thingy out and tapped the plate with it, and said a few words. A puff of smoke went up, and a burnt piece of toast appeared on her plate, still smoking. Everyone laughed, including Dumbledore, who had just walked in the room. Dumbledore walked up to the front table and announced, "Well, as many of you have probably noticed, we have a few guests here today. Would all those visiting here please stand up, please stand up?"  
As they stood, Ron whispered to Duo behind his hand, "It sounds like Dumbledore's been listening to Eminem again..." Duo snickered and stood up. "May I introduce to you Duo and Quatre..." The two Gundam pilots bowed and sat down. "....Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Makoto..." The four senshi waved and sat down. "...Goku and Trunks, the martial arts masters...." The two Z-team members bowed and sat. "...and Ryoko." Ryoko nodded and sat. Everyone began clapping, except for some of the nastier Slytherins. Ron nudged Harry and Duo, and pointed out Draco Malfoy. "Look at him! He's staring at Rayko or whatever her name is...." Malfoy appeared transfixed as he just stared at Ryoko. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing. He poked Ryoko and told her about Malfoy. She smirked and began staring back at him. Suddenly, Malfoy flushed red and began talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed. Dumbledore came over and told the visitors that if they wanted, they could go to the classes with the Gryffindors. He conjured up nine extra wands and gave one to each of them. "I see I gave you good size robes, eh?" He smiled at Haruka and Michiru and they thanked him. Hermione stood up and looked at her schedule. "Lets see now...Ah, crap. we have Care of Magical Creatures first, then Transfiguration, then we have double Potions after lunch with the Slytherins. Potions is horrible." As they all stood up to make their way back to the common room, Makoto asked, confused, "Why is Potions so bad? It sounds fun." "Not with a teacher like Snape and classmates like the Slytherins." Hermione shuddered. "last year Snape called me a know-it-all and he made fun of me when Malfoy cursed my teeth. And he actually FAVORS the Slytherins. I HATE him. And he hates us Gryffindors." Makoto smirked. "Do you think Snape will pick on us because we're hanging around with you?" "Most likely. You didn't notice the looks he was giving you all earlier?" "No, but I have a really good idea. But I'll tell you when we get back to the common room, because isn't that that Malfoy character you all don't like? He might hear us." They all ran back to the common room. Ron gave the Fat Lady the password, "Lion's tail", and she swung open and let them in. Makoto then revealed her plan to them.  
"When I got warped here, I found that I had a really weird power. Besides the fact that I can shoot lightning Ki blasts, like this..." she demonstrated and shot a blast right into the fireplace. "...I can also read minds and communicate telepathically. What if I read Snape's mind through Potions and helped all you guys out by giving you the answers telepathically?" Ron cheered. "All right! This'll be the best Potions class ever....." just then the bell rang, signalling the start of the first class. Goku and Quatre stayed behind, as they wanted to talk to Piccolo and Washu and see how they were doing.  
@~~{~~  
"So what types of magical creatures do you guys get to care for?" asked Duo. Harry shrugged. "We don't know yet. We're starting something new today and Hagrid wouldn't tell us what it is." Trunks stared in wonder and pointed in the direction of Hagrid's hut. "Could that be it?" It was amazing. They ran over to Hagrid, who was hoding a cage that was glowing with the brightest gold light any of them had ever seen. Michiru was the only one whose eyes could penetrate the blinding brightness. She gasped in wonder. "It looks like...like...you, Haruka." Hagrid flushed red and said, "well, I don't think you'll be wantin' to go shoutin' about what the Une-taray looks like to you." He stopped talking as the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs arrived, then held up the cage. "Oy everone! lissin up! This is an Une-taray. It's similar to a fairy, except you gotta wear goggles to really see it through it's light. It's got wings like a tiny eagle, and it's face will take on the looks of the one you love the most, so you'll fall in love wit' it. Try to resist as much as possible. Okay, I don't have enough fer all of you, so you'll have to work in groups of three. Your goal is to see the fairy and try to talk to it. Let it get ta know ya. Got it? good. Now get workin'!"   
Harry worked with Rei and Duo, Trunks worked with Hermione and Makoto, and Ryoko, Haruka and Michiru worked together. They all had a good time with the Une-tarays, but all too soon it was time for the next class.   
Transfiguration, wih Professor McGonagall. The nine new friends walked to class, discussing the next class. "Okay, I'm pretty sure McGonagall will test you to see if you can work on our level, but if you can't you'll just start at the beginning! Transfiguration is cool, we get to turn things into other things." Ryoko nodded in agreement. "Like my Ryo-oh-ki can transfigure himself from a cabbit into a giant spaceship! We're going to do that kind of stuff?" Ron nodded. "Yeah. Hermione's really good at it." "Only because I study, which you should think of trying sometime!" "naaah, too boring." Everyone laughed. They walked in, and everyone sat down at normal-looking desks. Duo managed to get himself a seat behind Saiyna. She turned around and the two began talking. Saiyna seemed to like Duo as much as he liked her. Soon though, the bell rang and McGonagall walked in. "Good morning class. I hope you've all been welcoming towards our guests?" Everyone smiled and nodded. "Now. Today we ar going to work on turning rocks into feathers. You are beginning the late-intermediate transfiguration phase. Everyone knows what to do. And would any guests who would like to try Transfiguration please come to my desk?" Everyone stood except Rei. She just wanted to watch. McGonagall took the students one by one outside the classroom, starting with Duo. She put a teapot on a desk and pointed her wand at it. "Abracadum Dexterea!" she shouted. In a puff of smoke, the teapot had become a turtle! "Now, Duo, you try. Shout it good and loud,and point your wand straight at it. Go ahead." Duo concentrated really hard and shouted, "Abracadum Dexterea!!" And in an even bigger puff of smoke, the teapot had become a turtle, but still with a spout for a tail. "ooops." McGonagall congratulated him. "That was very good for a first try. You should be able to work at the fifth-year level with the others. NEXT!" Michiru walked out. McGonagall demonstrated, then Michiru tried it. She turned it into a turtle, but still with the flower pattern on its back. Then, it was Trunks' turn. He turned it fully into a turtle, with no defects. Makoto turned it into a turtle that puffed out steam. Ryoko, like Trunks, made it fully a turtle. So did Haruka. For the rest of the class, they all worked with the feathers, and all of them except Michiru had managed to make the feather at least about a pound heavier. Then the bell rang.  
They went and ate lunch, then headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Makoto reminded them of their plan, and they all took their seats. Snape entered the room seconds before the bell rang. Malfoy ran in a few minutes late. Snape just chided him a little and told him to take his seat. "Today, we will be learning how to make the Smashlink antidote. Weasley, what does the antidote do?"  
Makoto read Snape's mind. "Hmm," she thought. "lets see. Antidote...only antidote for...ahh. got it." She told Ron and he immediately answered, "Smashlink Antidote is the only known antidote to forced transfiguration. If someone transfigures you , you must take the antidote within fifteen hours, or you'll stay transfigured forever." Snape's jaw dropped. Since a Gryffindor had answered a totally unrelated question perfectly, it was his duty to give Gryffindor some points...a thought he absolutely despised. "Well...done." he answered through clenched teeth. "Three points to Gryffindor." Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other amazed. Snape had NEVER given Gryffindor any points! Makoto ws the best! "Anyways, get to work. The ingredients are on page 144 of your textbook. Neville raised his hand timidly. "What is it Longbottom!?" "Er..I forgot my text." Snape laughed to himself in triumph. "I told you last time you were here to bring it. Three points from Gryffindor. And it'll be ten more if your potion doesn't come out right, and twenty if I see miss Granger helping you."  
Hermione glared at him in frustration. Makoto simply smiled and told Neville telepathically what to do. Everyone started making the potion. Throughout the entire class, Malfoy wouldn't take his eyes off of Ryoko. She was beginning to find it very annoying. At the end of class, Snape walked to the front of the room. "Well. Now we must test Longbottom's potion. You there, the misfit with the long brown hair, come here." He was pointing at Duo. "Okay!" Duo bounced happily up to the front of him. Snape was glaring at him. "This boy is too happy," he thought. "Time to lower him down a bit." "What is your name, boy?" Duo grinned. "My name is Shinigami, the God of death! but you can call me Duo Maxwell." "Very well, Mr. Maxwell. Please stand over there." Snape turned to the class holding his wand. They all cringed. He began to mutter a spell, and shot a beam of red light straight at Duo. He yelled and tried to dodge, but it was too fast. When the light cleared, Duo was gone...and in his place was a bat with a long brown braid and a baseball cap...just like Duo's. "Now we'll test the potion." He grabbed the Duo-bat, and forced the potion down it's throat. A puff of smoke went up, and Duo was back! He laughed and said, "hey! can we do that again?" Snape fixed him with a death glare. It was obvious that he was about to take a whole load of points from Gryffindor.....  
....when the bell rang. They were saved. The Gryffindors and their guests bolted back to the common room, and told everyone what had happened. George and Fred Weasley were so amused and amazed at the fifth-years antics that they threw a house party. Fred snick out to Honeydukes to get some stuff, and was back in an instant. Soon the whole house was in the common room having a grand time. Fred and George were talking to Duo and Quatre. They thought Duo was the funniest thing since their invention of ton-tongue toffee. "How in the world did you think up that 'Shinigami, God of Death' thing?" George asked. Duo grinned. "that was seriously what I was known as back home...but just as a joke. Its because when I fight, I fight with a scythe. See?" He pulled his scythe out of Hammerspace and showed it to Fred and George. Then he put it away. They chatted for a while, until Saiyna put her arms around Duo and asked him if he was going to be much longer. Duo blushed and said good night to the twins. Luckily for the two of them, he'd borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak the night before. He lead Saiyna behind the big sofa and pulled the invisibility cloak over the both of them, and they started talking. Goku heard them, though, and ran over and bumped into them. Saiyna sighed and asked Duo if he wanted to explore the castle tomorrow night, to perhaps find a place with more privacy. A while later, around eleven, McGonagall came in and sent everyone to bed.  
  
end notes: Sorry this took so long. I had a serious writers block about halfway through (and now I have another one!) please e-mail me at SailorScully2000@aol.com with ideas or reviews! by the way, near the beginning I mentioned a Zora? that's a water dwelling humsnoid in the video game Zelda: Ocarina of Time, just so y'all know.  
Ja Ne till next time! 


	3. Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World: ...

PART 3 @~~~{~~~  
  
The rest of the week passed by in a blur. By the end of the week, Duo and Saiyna had really gotten to know each other better, and they had all played a few pranks on Malfoy because of his crush on Ryoko. She was taking it pretty well. Washu was working night and day, and she ws about halfway done with the portal. Quatre and Goku were getting really homesick, but Harry, Ron and the twins were trying to make the experience fun for them. Trunks, Makoto, Haruka and Ryoko had used the quidditch field for a little training session. Their power levels were rising rapidly, especially with their new forms. But all of the visitors had one thing on their mind: would these changes go away when they returned to their worlds? or would they stay there indefinetely?   
That Friday night, Duo and Saiyna took their little night stroll. They had no trouble avoiding Filch or Snape or Mrs. Norris, simply because they were older and Duo's reflexes surpassed that of a normal human. And they had Harry's invisibility cloak. They walked down a hall, and entered a huge, beautiful room. It was an enourmous bedroom, with a giant-sized bed. There was a huge fireplace. When they entered the room, the door sealed shut behind them, and became a wall again. Saiyna smiled happily, and her eyes sparkled. "This room seals up at ten, and doesn't open again until six tomorrow morning." She went over to the fireplace and sat down. "ahhh...so nice and warm..." Duo sat beside her after grabbing a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around the both of them. They sat together for a long time, just watching the fire and talking quietly.  
Meanwhile, the boys' room was chaotic. Duo was missing!! Where had he gone?? Quatre went running around the rooms, looking for him. After being yelled at four or five times, he returned to the bedroom, and sat down on his bed and started crying. Everyone but Piccolo was fighting to get into the bathroom, and Piccolo felt bad for Quatre, so he went over to him and asked, "hey kid. What's the matter?" "Duo's gone! He's all I have left! He's the only one besides me from my dimension! How am I going to do this alone??" He started sobbing again. Piccolo put his arm around Quatre and calmed him down. Soon after that, they all went to sleep.  
*********  
Yawn "Angelinaaaaa....Why'd you wake me up so early??" Alicia Spinnet whined. Beside her, Katie Bell was semi-awake, muttering at Angelina, "I'll be up in a second, mom...what's for breakfast?" So Angelina grabbed her pillow and started smacking them around. "Get UP! We have quidditch practice! Ravenclaw is catching up to us, we are only winning by fifty points now! We need to get in shape!! I'm going to get the rest of the team up, and you two better be up by the time I get back!!" So she left, and grumbling like heck, Alicia and Katie got up.  
Meanwhile, back in that big ol' bedroom, Duo woke up. He smiled as he looked at Saiyna sleeping next to him. Since they couldn't get out until six, they had to share the bed if they wanted to sleep at all, because the floor was made of stone. *I think Saiyna meant to do that intentionally.* he thought to himself. Then he noticed the door was back! HE gently shook Saiyna awake and they went back to the Gryffindor common room, where they met up with the Quidditch team. "Where are you guys going?" Duo asked. Harry yawned. "Quidditch practice." Duo's eyes lit up. "Cool! I'll go get some of the guys and we'll come watch you."  
Duo ran up to the boys room, where he was set upon instantly by Quatre. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT???? I WAS ALL BY MYSELF!!! BAKA!!!" Duo backed up and smiled innocently at Quatre. "Sorry Quatre. I do have a life, though, and besides, Saiyna..." he trailed off. "ohhhh." replied a knowing Quatre. "Well thats okay." Duo perked up and asked, "Hey do you want to wake up the rest of these sleeping bums and ask them if they want to go to that Quidditch practice?" "Sure!" So they woke everyone up, but only Goku wanted to go. So the three of them went downstairs. Angelina had asked the visiting girls, and Haruka, Michiru and Makoto came along. So they all traipsed down to the field together. The team members mounted their broomsticks, and started to practice. Fred and George practiced by hitting bludgers back and forth to each other. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie shot goals off of Ron, who tried to block them. And Harry practiced his Wronski Feint, over and over again. After about twenty minutes of that, Angelina flew over to the broom shed and brought out seven extra brooms. "Hey guys!" she called to the bemused spectators. "Do you want to learn how to play? We can teach you, and it'll help us practice." "but there's only six of us!" "Then who is that?" Everyone spun around, but saw nothing. Except for Goku. "I can sense an immense power level over there. It's almost as high as Cell's!" "HARRY!!!" Ron shouted. Harry had blacked out and was falling off of his broom. Haruka immediately shot out her wings and flew like a jet, and caught Harry about five feet above the ground.  
***  
"unnnhhhh..."  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Katie leaned over him anxiously. They had brought Harry to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.She had immediately put him in a bed and told everyone to be quiet. He was finally waking up. "Where am I?" he mumbled. "You're in the infirmary. What happened?" "My scar...it started burning. Voldemort's back, I think. And this time...maybe it's good you came. You know some magic, but you have..other powers, as well. We need to destroy him once and for all!"  
That night they were all haunted with thoughts of Voldemort. Harry hadn't told them what exactly Voldemort WAS, just that he was evil and needed to be destroyed. Suddenly, Alicia came barging into the girls' room. "Eeeyahhh! Alicia don't DOO that!!" Makoto screamed. She had been about to turn off the light, which was right near the door. Alicia knocked her over. "Guys, we have a problem. The house cup is tomorrow, and we have no seeker! Do any of you feel confident enough and have quick enough reflexes to-"  
"-I can do it," Haruka quietly interupted. She smiled at Michiru, who was giving her a horrified look. "Great! I'll go inform McGonagall, and we have pre-game practice tomorrow morning at seven. Get ready and get lots of sleep!" Alicia ran out yelling, "ANGELIIIIIINA! WE HAVE A SEEKER!!!! WHOOOOOPPEEEEE!!!!!" Michiru grumbled. "If you kill yourself, I'm NOT going out there to pick up the pieces!!" Suddenly a bright green light washed over the room. "Well, the portal's almost ready. It'll probably be done a little earlier than I planned. Maybe by thursday?" said a happy Washu. None of the girls were really thrilled. They were all having a pretty good time.  
In the boy's room, everyone was being quiet. Probably because Duo and Saiyna had slipped off again. They were in the big bedroom again. This time, though, things went a little differently. After talking for a while, Duo leaned over to grab the poker, and Saiyna leaned forward to see what he was doing. He turned around, and their faces brushed together...long enough for them to kiss. "That was nice." Duo whispered. "Yeah. Here." Saiyna leaned in again, and they began to kiss, longer and longer. It was obvious that a strong bond was beginning to form between Saiyna and Duo. Duo was not going to be happy when the fateful day came that he had to leave to return to his world.  
@~~~~{~~~~  
  
end notes: Well, this section was a bit short, but I wanted to build up suspense to the fourth part. There'll probably only be two more parts after that, because I want to start working on another series I started. So enjoy! 


	4. Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World: ...

PART 4 @~~~{~~~  
  
"Hey....Hey Haruka....wakey wakey...man, this isn't working."  
Angelina looked around the room for a weapon of torture to use to wake Haruka up for quidditch practice. She found nothing, so she decided to refer to the plain old water method. SHe scooted into the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water, and poured it right into Haruka's mouth. After several minutes of surprised coughing and spluttering, Haruka got up and changed, and followed Angelina out of the room yawning. Only to find the rest of the team in the common room, hyper as people who have drunk at least 10 bottles of Mountain Dew. "why did I get myself into this?" Haruka moaned as she followed the team outside. They mounted their brooms, and Haruka practiced flying and diving, like Harry. She found that she had a natural talent for it. She could catch a snitch almost as well as Harry. Eventually, Duo, Quatre and Goku got up enough energy to go outside, and after begging for what seemed like forever, got Angelina to let them use some broomsticks. They flew around about five feet off the ground, laughing and yelling as they tried to knock each other off their brooms. "Chicken fighting on broomsitcks, huh?" Ron smirked. He flew over and tried to ambush Goku, but he sensed him coming and dove out of the way, laughing. Pretty soon the whole team was chicken fighting on brooms.  
  
A few hours later, the Quidditch House cup was about to begin. Duo had gotten permission to asist Lee Jordan in his commentating, and Lee was happy for Duo's help. Everyone was in the stands, the players mounted their brooms...  
  
"And their off! And Gryffindor starts off the lead, Katie Bell with the Quaffle, the Weasleys blocking for her. And she SCORES!!! Gryffindor with the early lead over Slytherin, 10-0!"  
It continued on like this until the third quarter, when the score was 60-40 gryffindor. "And Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle...bolting away for the goal...and OH MY GOSH is that what I think it is?" The snitch was hovering around the Slytherin goalpost. Haruka, with her hawk-like vision, spotted it and went bolting away. Unfortunetley, Malfoy, the other seeker, shot after her and soon caught up. "Girls make horrible seekers", he muttered so only she could hear. "We'll just see." Haruka smirked as she leaned over and put on a burst of speed. The snitch was ten feet away... five feet....three feet...almost in Malfoy's grasp when at the last second, Haruka shoved her broomstick over and bumpedhim out of the way. She stood up on her broomstick and caught the Snitch! "AND THIS GAME IS OOOOOOVER!!!! GRYFFINDORS WIN 110-40!!!!!!!!!!" Duo whooped and yelled from his spot in the commentator's seat. "Wow, that must have been the fastest game ever!" Lee laughed as he slapped Duo a high five.  
  
The Weasleys and all the guests trooped back to Harry's infirmary room, set on telling him about the game. They walked in, laughing and chattering. Harry smiled. "So Gryffindor won, huh? awesome!" they chatted for a while about random things. All of a sudden the room became ice cold and dark. A voice hissed, I will get you, visssssitors from another realm. I will kill you and take over your worldssss!" "What was THAT?" Ryoko whispered. "It sounded like Ayeka on a bad day." Harry shuddered. "It's Voldemort. He's trying to kill you. He is living in the forest, waiting for the chance to attack and kill you, so he can go back to your worlds and take them over. Since parts of your teams will have died, your worlds won't be able to resist."  
"That's crap!" Trunks yelled. "Let's go annihilate this dude!"  
"YEAH!" They all yelled. "I'm going to get Sandrock!!" Quatre shouted. Harry grinned. "I know you guys can do it. Use all your strength."  
"We will, Harry." A voice from behind them replyed. It was Saiyna. Duo gaped. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"Well, actually....Ihave something to tell you, Duo. I will be coming back to the world of AC 199 with you. I'm originally from there.... I was warped here like ten years ago. I want to see my brother and sister for the first time in ten years. Y'see, my brother...and my sister....well, you know them really well. Actually, I hear that my sister has been stalking your friend Heero for a while, does that ring a bell?"  
Quatre and Duo looked at each other in astonishment. "It can't be...Relena? and Zechs? You're a Peacecraft??" Saiyna smiled. "Yup! Now, the reason I can help you fight is because I have my own mobile suits, that I built, hidden behind Hagrid's cottage. I had some blueprints from the original Gundams, and with my 'incredible skills' I built two. Duo, you can use one, and I'll use one. Now let's go kill Voldemort!" Everyone cheered. The senshi transformed, the saiyans and Piccolo powered up, and so did Ryoko. Quatre uncloaked Sandrock and jumped in. "Ahh, feels so good to have sandrock back! how ya doin', bud?"  
Saiyna took Duo to where her Gundams were stashed. and she unclaoked them...  
"HOLY COW!!!! My baby!! I thought I'd never see you again after stupid Trowa blew you up!" Duo got the biggest grin on his face and ran over to hug the leg of the Deathscythe Saiyna had built. "I'm guessing you like it?" Saiyna smirked. "Yeah, I had one identical to it but SOMBODY named TROWA BARTON, the big ol' idiot, blew him up. What Gundam do you have?" She uncloaked a Gundam Epyon. "Ahh, your brother's Gundam. Good choice. Cummon, Deathscythe, let's see if you are as good as my last one!" Duo ran and jumped into Deathscythe. He cheered over the intercom when he realized that all of the controls were the exact same as his old Deathscythe. Saiyna grinned and jumped into Epyon. "Lets go!" She yelled over the com. Everyone started heading for the woods.  
"Wait! We're coming with you!" It was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Harry you idiot! What are you doing out of bed?" yelled Rei. Harry just grinned. "I healed myself. I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, you'll need me to defeat Voldemort."  
"Well, okay. But be careful." said Trunks. They headed off towards the forest.  
Meanwhile, in the forest, eight black beings with gleaming red eyes stood awaiting orders from their leader....  



	5. Washu Put us in the Harry Potter World: ...

PART 5 @~~}~~~  
  
The odd group of fifteen ran into the woods. Saiyna, Duo, and Quatre were in their Gundams, the Sailor Senshi were transformed, and everyone else was powered up and ready to go. For about twenty minutes they headed farther and farther in, when suddenly Sailor Jupiter spotted something. "What's that lying on the ground, Harry?" Harry gasped. "Oh no...It's Bane! He's one of Hagrid's centaur friends!" Harry ran over to Bane. "Bane...it's me, Harry! Wake up!" Bane slowly opened his eyes. "Harry...Potter...you've come to save this world...who are your friends?" "They are powerful allies of mine, and good friends. Do you know of the where abouts of Voldemort?"  
"Yes...it was he who attacked me. He has things....I don't know what they are, but they're pure evil...and they're helping him....and they're very powerful. They have no specific shapes or forms, they all vary. Be careful, Harry! you know Voldemort is after your life!" "I know, Bane, and I'll be careful. Are you going to be all right?" "yes I'll be fine. Go! Go defeat that horrible Voldemort! Mars is in a good position for you, you should do well! Good luck to all of you!"  
Once again, they set off. Soon, they came to a clearing, where a figure stood. "Voldemort!" Ron gasped in fear.  
"Well, Potter, I see you've brought your friends. No matter, I'll kill them all as well. Then I'll conquer their worlds too!  
HAHAHAHA!!!"  
"you're no match for all of us together, scumball!" yelled Ryoko. She shot a red ki blast at him, but he snapped his fingers and a...thing....appeared in front of him. It was a jet black figure of a boy, only he had gleaming red eyes. The ki bolt hit him and dissipated. It had no effect.  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko gasped in startled fear. Voldemort laughed. "yes, it's your precious Tenchi. I stole his shadow and forced it to work for me. As you may or may not know, shadows are pure evil. They live only to destroy. At the beginning of time, they were attached to living things to keep them under control. But I have released these seven..."  
he snapped his fingers again and six more shadows appeared beside the Tenchi-shadow. "hahaha. I call these my Gyaku Seven. See, there's Tenchi's shadow, Ryo-ohki's shadow, Gundam 00's shadow, Frieza's shadow, Cell's shadow, Mistress 9's shadow, and Galaxia's shadow! GYAKUS ATTACK!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Voldemort disappeared as the Gyaku Seven charged at the fifteen young fighters. Duo yelled over the intercom, "okay! here's the plan! Each one of us takes on the enemy we know! Got it?"  
"Right!" " Will do!" everyone yelled. And the horrible battle began.  
The wizard kids just stood there, horrified. They didn't know whom to fight! None of these were their enemies! Sudenly, Voldemort re-appeared. "Heh heh...need a sparring partner, children? I saved this one just for you." He snapped his fingers and a giant black egg appeared in front of him. He tapped it with his wand, and it shattered, revealing a giant creature crouching in the fetal position. It stood up slowly, and upon standing up it's eyes gleamed a brilliant red, brighter than any of the others. It was a huge, jet black creature that slightly resembled a Tyrannosaur, but it had armor inserted all over its body. "Meet my greatest treasure. I stole him from a world that none of you are from. He isn't a shadow, no, this one is truly real. His name is.....  
......Blackwargreymon. He has ultimate power, and nearly destroyed the world he came from. I suggest you kill yourselves now, for he shows no mercy. Blackwargreymon! ATTACK! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The beast began to charge, as Voldemort faded out and disappeared.  
Meanwhile, the other forces weren't having too much trouble. The Gundam pilots had destroyed Wing 0, and since Piccolo had Cell's body and power, Cell and Frieza were gone too. The senshi had finished off Mistress 9, and were beating Galaxia easily. Ryoko and Washu couldn't bring themselves to hurt Tenchi, and they were powerless against Ryo-ohki, so the three Gundam pilots came to their aid. Duo merely stepped on Tenchi, and he died. It took the three of them a while to defeat Ryo-ohki, but they did it, finally. The senshi finished Galaxia, and everyone turned to see the magical children to ask what to do, when they saw them attempting to defeat Wargreymon. Hermione had stopped it breifly with a petrificus charm, and Harry was flying around its head (he had called his broomstick with the summoning charm.) Ron and Harry were shooting red bolts of light at Wargreymon, but they had little effect. Harry noticed the others, and shouted, "Come on! We have to attack together, he's too strong for any one of us!" So everyone charged at one. Duo swiped with his scythe, and cut Blackwargreymon's sheild off. Quatre hit him with his heat blades, and Saiyna tripped him with Epyon's whip. The magic kids conjured up ropes and tied him up, but he snapped them easily and stood back up. "All together now!!" Ryoko shouted. She shot a red ki blast, Goku and Trunks used their Kamehameha attacks, Piccolo used his special Beam Cannon, Haruka used World Shaking, Michiru used Deep Submerge, Makoto and Rei combined their Flame Sniper and Oak Evloution attacks. All the attacks hit him at the same time, and he let out one last tortured scream before he turned into a pile of black dust, which was blown away by the breeze.  
Everyone sighed thankfully and collapsed to the ground. Duo, Saiyna and Quatre still had the energy to jump out of their Gundams and to cheer because they had won, they had beaten Voldemort's minions. Quatre went to see if everyone was okay. Saiyna threw her arms around Duo, and he lifted her and spun her around, their lips locked in a joyful kiss. But it didn't last for long.   
"YOU FOOLS! DID YOU THINK YOU HAD DEFEATED ME THAT EASILY?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Voldemort reappeared in front of them, uglier and more powerful-looking than ever. Everyone gasped. No one had any energy left to fight with. Suddenly, Washu stepped out from behind a tree.   
"Really now, Mr. Oh I'm So Evil I Even Scare Myself. Then eat THIS!!" She held up what looked like a hula-hoop, but the center was filled with a clear shimmery substance. A beam of light shot out and pulled Voldemort through the center of the hoop.   
"Noooooooooooo!" was the last thing they heard before he was pulled through.   
"Say hi to Ganondorf for me!" Washu shouted. She threw the hoop into the air and incinerated it with a small Ki blast.  
Everyone stared in awe. "Where did he go?" Goku asked. Washu smirked. "I sent him to the Spirit Realm, where a few centuries ago, an evil man named Ganondorf was trapped. He was from a different dimension than any of us. Two brave teenagers, a hero named Link and a princess named Zelda, with the help of the fairy Navi and the six sages, Ruto, Impa, Saria,..."  
"We get the point!" Rei shouted. Washu shrugged and continued. "Anyways, there was a thing called a Triforce. Three goddesses, Farore Nayru and Din, created the Triforce to protect that world.The Triforce was kept in the sacred spirit realm until an evil man, Ganondorf, entered the Realm and took one third of the Triforce, the Triforce Power. The other two thirds were given to Link and Zelda, the Triforce Courage and Triforce Wisdom. There was a great battle, and Link and Zelda managed to take Ganondorf's Triforce and send him into the Spirit Realm, where he is trapped forever. Recently, I found a portal to the Realm, but never opened it until today, and now it's gone. And Ganondorf and Voldemort can keep each other company!" Washu grinned.   
Duo just had a blank look on his face. He shook it off and said, "Well thank the Kamis that's over!"   
Everyone agreed.  
  
@~~~{~~~~~  
End notes: Well, just HAD to fit the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time reference in there. My brother just beat it and I finally understood all that crap about the Triforce thingy. Well, I hope you enjoyed this section, the FINAL CHAPTER will definetely come soon. Oh yeah, and read my new fic, Combination Plate. Its good, just the name is stupid cuz I couldn't think of 'nything else. :P Well ta-ta now! PLEASE R&R!!  
  
  



End file.
